A Great Team
by The Moxie Fox
Summary: In which André is delighted to make an ice cream with three flavors and how that one small change might affect everything else. A butterfly effect story! Two-shot.


***Moxie Fox nervously peeks around the corner and waves tentatively* **

**So I know you're all expecting the final chapter of Narcissus and the Ladybug, and I'm working on it, I swear! My goal is definitely to get it out before the Felix episode airs so that doesn't affect my writing of Felix's character in any way, or your perception of him.**

**I'm not sure about you guys, but I actually**** ended up with quite a few ideas that I thought would've worked better than what they chose for Loveater. I will probably write fics for all of them eventually. Here is my first that I couldn't wait to pen down!**

**There are very obviously spoilers in this story for the season 3 finale part 1 - Loveater, so please do not read if you haven't yet seen it!**

* * *

"Uh, can't you find a blend for the three of us?"

The jovial ice cream seller pondered that for a moment.

"But of course I can, Marinette! What a splendidly delicious idea! Friendship and romance swirled together for a tantalizingly exciting future! Orange and blackberry, both tart and sweet, would be spoiled by peppermint, so how about the perfectly sweet tang of lime like his eyes to tie it all together!"

"Thank you André! You're the best!" Marinette gushed as she accepted the offered cone from the vendor.

"Anything for you, Marinette!" he said with a wink and a smile.

Adrien and Kagami thanked the kind man and the three friends said their goodbyes, before making their way to the Seine to enjoy their sweet treat together.

They sat along the wall with Adrien in the middle holding the cone and Kagami and Marinette on either side. After each had a chance to try the ice cream, Kagami leaned forward to speak to Marinette.

"What a good idea, Marinette. These flavors compliment each other nicely. Your original assessment to try a new flavor was the correct decision. Three flavors is by far superior."

"What?! I don't - oh you mean when you asked me the chocolate ice cream question! Yeah, it just seems like the most fun choice!" Marinette's cheeks flushed under Kagami's praise. It was still an adjustment, having her former rival be kind to her.

"I'm just really glad André was able to make a flavor combination that worked for us all!"

Adrien took a large bite of all three flavors and let out a contented hum. "She's right! The flavors are really explosive, but surprisingly complimentary! It reminds me of our friendship. You know, we make a pretty good team!"

Adrien beamed at her as he spoke and she had to grip the sidewall to stop herself from melting into the Seine.

Suddenly, a loud crash sounded from their right, across the river.

When the akuma came into view, the trio was already running for cover.

"Interesting. I could've sworn I felt the powerful pulls of a love triangle over here! Someone nearby is definitely very in love!" they heard the akuma call behind them, too close for comfort.

"In here!" Marinette shouted as she pulled them all into a side alley.

She pressed them to the back and slowly creeped back towards the street.

"What are you doing!?" Kagami and Adrien whisper-yelled in unison.

"I'm just peeking to make sure no one is still out in the open! It's fine! I promise I'll be careful!" she replied, before darting off to transform.

"No, wait!" the remaining duo said together, again, a second too late.

Adrien turned to Kagami and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm going after her. Stay here! You'll be safe. I'll be back with Marinette!"

Adrien, too, dashed off towards the sounds of battle, grateful for an excuse to transform but worried for his friends.

Kagami simply stared after him in silence, too stunned to speak.

She couldn't believe how reckless the pair of them were, but she decided it probably would be wisest for her to stay put.

* * *

The akuma was a hideous amalgamation of André and Audrey Bourgeois' heads, garish, pink and balloonish. Ladybug couldn't believe that Hawkmoth's style could get any worse. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she puzzled out a plan.

There was still no sign of Cat Noir.

Loveater, as the pair called themselves, were gobbling up more people by the minute and Ladybug wasn't too keen on finding out what happened when they got full. Deflecting their lasers with her yo-yo and dodging attacks, she needed a new plan before she was completely worn down.

She spotted a subway entrance and dashed down the steps. Loveater was too large so this bought her some time to call her lucky charm ability.

A miniature carousel dropped into her hand. It only took her a moment to remember that's where Master Fu was currently hiding out.

* * *

"Master Fu! I need your help!" Ladybug explained as she landed in front of the carousel.

"This costume is very cute miss, but is it really fitting in this place? Master Fu asked, concerned.

"Oh! I forgot to transform back! I haven't been followed Master, I'm sure if it!" Ladybug assured Fu as she climbed into the carousel with him.

"I need an ally for this battle! I don't know where Cat Noir is and I'm worried that maybe he can't get away!"

After a moment's hesitation, Fu nodded and pulled out the miracle box, prompting Ladybug to choose a partner wisely.

Ladybug thought about Chloe yelling to her from the hotel roof and reached for the bee miraculous. But then she heard Adrien's voice, telling her how good a team they were as her memories of the days events replayed and she saw how well her, Kagami and Adrien had worked together to sneak out of the hotel, and her hand gravitated towards the dragon miraculous. She pulled her hand back, as if burned.

"Master Fu, I just can't choose! I think there's two right answers and I need both of them!" Ladybug waffled, conflicted.

"If you're sure, I trust your judgement Marinette!" Fu reassured her, and she grabbed both miraculous without further hesitation.

"Thank you Master!" she called as she zipped away on her yo-yo.

Moments after, a dark shadow loomed over the carousel entrance.

"My dear Guardian. What a pleasure it is to finally meet you!" Hawkmoth sneered.

* * *

Ladybug swung back towards the Seine, finding Kagami still crouched in the alley where she left her, but there was no sign of Adrien. She was dying to ask where he was but couldn't risk giving away her identity.

"Kagami, are you okay? Are you here alone?" she asked, glancing around, hoping that seemed innocent enough. She couldn't be seen giving her a miraculous after all, even if her identity was compromised from the fight with her mother as Ikari Gozen.

"Ladybug. What are you doing here?" Kagami asked before looking down. "I am alone. I was with my friends but they both took off and I'm worried about them. Did you come to request my aid?"

"I did. I know it's dangerous because your identity is no longer a secret, but I could really use your special skillset right now. Kagami, will you accept this Miraculous and the dangers and responsibilities attached to it, to help me fight for the greater good; then, return it to me once the akuma is defeated?"

Ladybug held the small, unassuming box out to Kagami, leaving the decision to her.

Without hesitation, Kagami nodded sharply.

"If it helps protect my friends, without a doubt."

Her words were full of conviction and Ladybug knew she could count on her. Kagami opened the box and greeted the little dragon kwami as he materialized from the choker.

"Longg, open sky!" she called.

A bright flash of light later left Ryuko standing in Kagami's place. Satisfied, Ladybug nodded and gave her a confident smile.

"Thank you. I promise we'll find your friends. First, we need to pick up one more member for our team. Stay close!" Loosing her yo-yo, Ladybug zipped to the rooftops and made a beeline for Le Grand Paris, Ryuko close behind.

* * *

Hawkmoth opened the miracle box and let loose a furious snarl.

"No! Where is it!? She can't have chosen Chloe, she never does! This plan hinges entirely upon Miss Bourgeois joining forces with us!"

As Hawkmoth seethed, Mayura placed a tentative hand on top of the one resting on his staff. "Should we try and beat Ladybug to Miss Bourgeois? I'm sure we could make it."

"No. It's absolutely pointless if we don't have the bee miraculous to curry her favor," Hawkmoth said through gritted teeth.

"What will we do now that we've been unsuccessful in securing Chloe Bourgeois? It seems our plan has failed."

Hawkmoth took a deep breath in through his nose, calming himself before speaking.

"No matter. We still have the old man and his box of tricks. Mayura, I think it's time to bring Catalyst out to play once again," Hawkmoth said, a menacing smile spreading across his face. "I've got another trick up my own sleeve that is sure to defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir once and for all!"

* * *

**Alright guys, that's it for now! I really wanted to get this out for you because I'm pretty pleased with how it is so far! I also really want to share the rest of Hawkmoth's plan, but I'm not great at writing action scenes and the battle will be very action-packed so it's taking me a little longer to write then I hoped, so rather than a one-shot, I'm giving you this part now and this will be a two-shot that I will update once I've finished the fight! Thanks for reading, and as always, your reviews and follows/favorites make me so so happy!**


End file.
